1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adhesive sticks, and more particularly to adhesive compositions comprising a water-dispersible polyester and dibenzal sorbitol formed into an adhesive stick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adhesive sticks are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,964,832 and 3,576,776 relate to gel compositions useful as carriers for various adhesive compositions. Furthermore, it is known in the art to use dibenzal sorbitol as a gelling agent for solid adhesives of poly(vinyl pyrrolidone), poly(vinyl formal), poly(vinyl butyral), poly(vinyl alcohol), poly(vinyl acetate), vinyl acetate copolymers, nitrocellulose and poly(vinyl chloride). See for example, Japanese Pat. Nos. J4909-067; J50078-628; J50317-646; J53023-337; JA-4844329-Q; JA-4840835-Q and J49036-740.